


Brand New Toy

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [5]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Top!Trip, Whipping, bit of kidnapping at the end?, bottom!noiz, sorta - Freeform, spit is not lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Noiz fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Toy

Noiz had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. He was never a bottom. Perhaps it was the promise of pain that had gotten his attention. It wasn’t like Trip was ugly, looks wise that is. His personality was manipulative and annoying to Noiz. For now it did not matter, Trip had Noiz naked in leather binds and had taken to striking him with a whip and paddlle.  
“Noiz-san are you falling asleep on me? Perhaps you need to be punished”   
The whip came down again and split the skin of Noiz’s back. He couldn’t even feel it but the sight of blood slowly dripping down his body turned him on.   
CRACK  
The whip connected with his skin again, drawing even more blood. Noiz ground his teeth. It was so disappointing to him. Nothing. Not even a hint of pain.  
“That all you got? Pathetic.”  
Trip smirked, running the hand that wasn’t holding the whip down Noiz’s back. He traced the welts and cuts slowly, collecting the blood on his fingers before leaning over Noiz and shoving his bloody fingers in his mouth.   
“Oh is that not enough for you? Fine, I’ll give you more. Suck on them.”  
The older blonde didn’t even bother to remove his pants, choosing to just unzip them. To him Noiz was barely worth the effort of taking off his clothing. He was just a toy for Trip to play with. Noiz was too busy performing fellatio on Trip’s fingers to even care if Trip got undressed. He desperately needed those fingers inside of him.  
When Trip pulled his fingers from Noiz’s mouth, a thing string of drool keeping the two connected for a moment. He did even hesitate to bring his hand down and press it into Noiz. He was anything but gentle as he spread Noiz open. He wanted to hurt him. To get through his inability to feel pain and make him suffer.  
Noiz groaned as he was forced open. He could barely feel it but his brain was providing enough detail for him to imagine what it was like.  
“Go harder you fucking piece of trash .Just fuck me already”  
Trip pulled his fingers from him, snickering softly. The little bunny lover was already desperate. It was almost hilarious. He stroked his own cock once, spitting in his hand and shoddily spreading it on his dick. He wasn’t actually worried about lubing up. It was so much more fun when Noiz bled.  
Trip pressed the head of his dick against Noiz’s ass before pushing inside of him. He did not go slow, choosing to force his way into Noiz. The gamer looked so perfect seated on his cock, bloody and sweating. Trip laid himself over Noiz, holding on to his throat with one hand and choking him.  
“You look so beautiful when I fuck you. You say youre not a bottom but you are so perfect as one. Spread for me.. sweating and moaning and begging for me. Im the only one who can give this to you. Not even Aoba-chan can meet your need like I can.”  
Noiz counted stop his groan. It caught in his throat and he whined slightly as he became light headed from lack of air. He would never admit it but Trip was right. Aoba was a nice fuck but he would never be able to give Noiz what he needed.   
Trip loosened his grip on Noiz’s throat and went back to thrusting into him. He knew he had hit Noiz’s prostate when he felt him tighten up on him and Noiz shouted his name. Trip kept a brutal pace, tearing Noiz up from the inside out. Noiz wasn’t going to be able to walk for weeks maybe even months.   
Trip trailed the hand that wasn’t gripping Noiz’s throat down Noiz’s toned stomach. He made his way down to his dick and roughly stroked it. His fingers circled every piercing and he spread the precome he found down the shaft. He nipped Noiz’s ear.  
“Come for me Noiz-san. Scream my name when you do.” He purred softly, before sitting up and letting for of Noiz’s throat grabbing his hips instead. Trip picked up the pace and slammed into Noiz over and over again. His nails drew blood as he dug his fingers into Noiz’s hips, most likely leaving bruises as well.  
Noiz hissed under his breath before throwing his head back, repeating Trip’s name over and over again as he came.  
“Fuck Trip, FUCK”  
Trip groaned loudly, his fingers digging even deeper into Noiz’s skin. He hilted himself fully into Noiz before he came. When it was all said and done he pulled his now soft cock out of Noiz, smirking down at him as his come leaked out of the younger blonde.  
Noiz was give out. He needed sleep and food, maybe a bandaid or something he didn’t fucking know.   
“You can untie me now.”  
“Oh Noiz-san why would I do that?You look so much better all tied up and waiting for me…perhaps ill come back later.”  
Trip stood and tucked himself back in his pants, zipping them up and walking towards the door.  
“Behave while im gone, id hate to have to seriously punish you later. “  
As he closed the door he could hear Noiz cussing and struggling to get out of his binds. Trip smiled happily as he went to find Virus. He knew Virus would enjoy playing with their new toy.


End file.
